1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instruments having high representation automatic performance function with a small amount of performance data.
2. Related Art
A conventional automatic performance apparatus stores tone pitch data and tone generation level data with tone generation timing data of musical tones to be generated.
To improve performance representation, the conventional automatic performance apparatus, particularly in an event style automatic performance apparatus which stores performance data at its respective alteration, stores various performance data such as after-touch event data with the timing data during its performance.
However, some kind of performance technique can not be expressed in the event style.
In addition, an amount of the performance data enormously increases when the performance data for an delicate performance technique is expressed in the event style. Particularly, in an physical model tone generator disclosed in, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/520,231 filed on May 8th, 1990 assigned to the same assignee of the present application, which models plural kinds of parameters which are used in musical performance by an actual natural instrument, the values of parameters change at every moment to maintain tone generation, accordingly, enormous amount of memories must be incorporated in the event style expression.